Through the Dark
by ArisaIwaStylesChu
Summary: Nobody knew how Tenten truly felt. She was miserable without him. Although she could meet him on her sleep. One night he manages a way to make her smile again.


I don't own Naruto or One Direction.

Letter's song: One Direction - Through the Dark

TenTen's POV

It was so ironic. They had hardly ever spoken to each other. They barely knew each other. Or that was more how everyone else saw it. Infact they had been something special. The conversations they had have in the middle of the night. Only the two of them. The way they could just communicate without any words. One look to each other and they had a plan.

But now it was all gone. No more any of those things. And for others it never even wasn't anything so why should anybody had asked her how she was doing? It was ironic for her to expect anything like that. All they were saying was more likely: "We hope you will find some new team mate soon" or "We're sure you can be just as strong even without him". Screw their words! They didn't help at all! They only made it worst! They made her wanna punch their faces until they wouldn't be able to speak no longer.

Then on the other hand she could never do anything like that. She just said something like: "Thanks" or "I know" and leave. To home. To safety. To her room. To the place where she could let her tears fall down and let her walls drop down. And there alone in the dark she could almost sense him again. Smiling in that small gentle smile of his. His beautiful light eyes watching hers. His gentle hands holding hers. And his long hair flowing in the wind. His sweet voice and comforting words echoeing in her room. And those soft lips on her forehead. And for awhile she wished this wouldn't be a dream. That all the words she sadly told him were really heard. But she knew it was only a dream.

Neji's POV

It was so ironic. He would appear to her dreams trying to make her feel better only hurting himself more. The way she cried. Curled to her dark room. All alone. It was just miserable. Ofcourse he wouldn't change his acts. He owed his life to Naruto for giving him his passion to live again. But he wasn't ready to leave her. Not at all. Even though he knew she was strong and indebended woman he also knew she was sensitive. And it hurts so much to watch your love suffer. Especially when their relationship infact was a secret. Nobody else hadn't knew. So she really was alone with her deeper feelings.

He wanted to do something to show her there was still hope. He could still appear to her dreams and they could always be together there. So he decieded to make a plan for the night. He decieded to wrote a little letter.

TenTen's POV

She was so tired. The whole day they had been on a mission helping some elders to move on to some new village. She had been fake smiling all day and now her cheeks were hurting. Oh gosh she had never ever wanted so badly to slide into her bed and fall asleep. She also knew he would be there. So she closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

TenTen's dream

"Neji?" she wishpered.

"Hello love" he smiled.

"I miss you so much!" runs to his arms.

"I miss you too" smiles sadly to her. "I have something for you" gives his letter to her.

"For me? Thank you" takes his letter and starts reading it.

"You tell me that you're sad and lost your way. You tell me that you're tears are here to stay. But I know you're only hiding and I just wanna see you.

You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain. And I can see it here, it's so in shake. But I just wanna see you smile again. See you smile again.

I wish that I could take you to the stars. I'd never let you fall and break your heart. And if you wanna cry or fall apart I'll be there to hold you.

But don't burn out. Even if you scream and shout, it'll come back to you. And I'll be here for you.

Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love. And I will hold you closer. Hope your heart is strong enough when the night is going down on you. Then we will found our way through the dark"

"Neji... I-I..." bursts into tears.

"Hey it's okay. I hope that helped a little" strokes her hair gently.

"Thank you" sobs.

"You're welcome" smiles to her.

"Idiot" smiles to him.

"Super dork" kisses her forehead.

"I love you" laughs at him.

"I love you too" kisses her cheek. "But I have to go now. I have to watch over you during day time too" winks at her.

"Okay. See you tomorow?" watched him little bit sadly.

"Ofcourse" waves to her before disapearing into lightness.

TenTen's dream ends.

"Why does it has to be only dream...?" mumbles.

I streched and walked to my window to open the curtains when something catched my eye. There laying on my desk was a letter.


End file.
